Eclipsa
Eclipsa is an local multiplayer action-RPG developed by Pyro Enterprises. It was heavily inspired by Super Paper Mario, and employs many elements of it while adding in attributes from Xenoblade Chronicles, Tales of Symphonia, Skies of Arcadia, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Story Chapter 0 The story begins on a black screen, with text being read to the player. Our world is quite the odd one. It was once said that our world was much like any other. It was a peaceful land with a beautiful moon, a shining beacon that gave the land hope and eased their stress and pain. Then, it just up and exploded. We don't know what happened, but that explosion changed a lot more than just gravity and the tides. The planet started breaking up, with some major chunks of land entering low orbit along with the pieces of the moon. People started changing... Before long, our world became home to several more new species. While the peace never truly ended, the life our world once knew was over. A person in a white robe, their face obscured, emerges from the shadows. Oh, but that's in the past. We aren't here for that story. We're here for yours. That's right, . This story takes place about... 1,200 years after that last one, give or take a few days. Our new story begins at a shoreline, on the surface of this new and changing world... The scene shifts to a small wooden cabin, with a young man awaking from sleep. Stretching his arms to help himself gain consciousness, he pulled himself out of bed in an attempt to reach his dresser. Hitting his head on the bed above his, he noticed a note drift down from it as he rubbed his head. The note, no name attached, said that if the writer wasn't bed when he woke up, then she'd be in the usual spot. The man set down the note, dressed himself, and ventured out to the nearby beach, where he knew his sister would be. Ridan has joined the party. Ridan exits the cabin, and is introduced to the first area of the game, the sandy shores of Cerula Beach. The basic controls are explained to the player, and Ridan sets off towards the shoreline of the beach to where he knows his sister will be. Sure enough, when he reaches the water, he finds his sister, resting and relaxing in the calm waves. Ridan: Sis, is... is everything OK? Ochi rises from the water, something about her demeanor seeming off. Ochi: Br- Brother... Ridan: Ochi, what's wrong? You look really tired. Ochi: You remembered my birthday, right? It's my eighteenth. Well, technically... Ridan: I know, sixteen in Groundling years, eighteen in Delphine years. What's wrong? Ochi: Well, I realized something last night. I'm growing up. I'm almost an adult by my race's standards. Ridan: Ochi... Ochi: You're the one who's been taking care of me my whole life, brother. My parents threw me out on the streets when I was a child, but you... You were basically a five-year-old and you still adopted me. You took me in, raised me... But I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. Ridan: Trust me on this one: you won't. I'm never going to abandon you. Gameplay Eclipsa is a 2D platformer with RPG and action elements, similar to Super Paper Mario. Players navigate around a 2D world via running around and jumping, attacking enemies and collecting items along the way. The biggest difference, however, is the changes to combat. Similarly to modern Kirby titles, characters can perform a variety of attacks depending on the button combination used. Characters can also swap out their movesets by equipping different types of weapons. A bigger emphasis has been placed on the RPG aspects of SPM, featuring a larger inventory of storage items, tiered equipment that can be purchased and equipped to gain stats and attributes, and less currency found in the overworld and more coming from enemies. In addition, all characters naturally come equipped with a shield ability, reminiscent of the shields found in Super Smash Bros. Characters Playable NPC Infonarium Eclipsa's equivalent of the Tattle Log, the Infonarium is a physical collection of all the data you've obtained. It not only describes people and creatures, but also key phrases to help the player's enjoyment of the story. World Map *Crescentport **Cerula Shore Gallery EclipseTitle1.gif|Title screen 1 (Normal) Trivia *The game features fully sprited screenshots created by the game's studio, in an attempt to make the game seem more appealing and authentic. Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games